<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Полевые исследования by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103106">Полевые исследования</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Humor, M/M, Porn Video, Rating: NC17, Transgender, элементы гета</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>агент Брайсон и его сексуальная идентичность</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Полевые исследования</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>на ФБ-2012.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– …он голубой, – донеслось вслед агенту Дениз Брайсон. Сказавший это наверняка думал, что его уже не услышат, иначе ни за что не рискнул бы ляпнуть что-то такое в переполненном лифте.<br/>Двери за спиной Дениз закрылись прежде, чем она успела решить, стоит ли оборачиваться, чтобы выяснить, кому это так вопиюще недостает толерантности. Дениз пожала плечами и направилась через холл, чеканя шаг: у новых туфель была потрясающе удобная колодка.<br/>Дениз привыкла к тому, что ее провожают взглядами, что о ней шепчутся и распускают сплетни: «совсем сбрендил парень», «наверное, моральная травма», «да он просто издевается» и хит сезона – «ясное дело, он наверняка всегда был гомиком». Если решаешься на шаг, в корне противоречащий традиционной морали, следует быть готовым к социальному порицанию – и на этот счет у Дениз не было никаких претензий к друзьям, соседям и сослуживцам. Однако ее неизменно удивляло то, что Денниса считают гомосексуалистом.<br/>Неужели мужчина, надевающий женские вещи, непременно должен быть геем?<br/>Эта логика была Дениз совершенно чужда.<br/>Новый охранник на парковке, расплывшись в улыбке, принялся строить Дениз глазки, и она тут же улыбнулась в ответ. Что и говорить, ей льстило мужское внимание, и она была совершенно не против подарить какому-нибудь высокому плечистому копу танец-другой – или пококетничать с метрдотелем.<br/>Но это ни в коем случае не делало Денниса голубым.</p><p>Дома Дениз переоделась в длинный синий халат, сварила кофе и, ввиду отсутствия срочных служебных дел, требующих пристального внимания, равно как и сколько-нибудь внятных планов на вечер, решила в кои-то веки посмотреть телевизор. Как у любой сильной женщины, у Дениз были свои слабости – например, со всех сторон отвратительный, дешевый, плохо поставленный и неубедительно сыгранный сериал «Приглашение к любви».<br/>Дениз отдавала себе отчет в том, что на героев почти невозможно смотреть иначе, как сквозь прижатые к лицу растопыренные пальцы. Их реплики были смешными до икоты, а реакции настолько утрированными, что все действие становилось похожим на репетицию рождественской сказки в начальной школе. Это было так ужасно, что почти непереносимо, но Дениз – агент Дениз Брайсон, управление по борьбе с наркотиками, образованный, всесторонне развитый человек – с замиранием сердце следила за главной романтической линией.<br/>Брутальный главный герой, блондинка с невероятно глупым выражением лица и постоянно влипающий в истории толстый неудачник составляли неповторимый в своей уродливости любовный треугольник. Глядя на то, как блондинка со стоном бросается на шею своему мачо, Дениз представляла себе, какую бы интересую, волнующую игру она устроила с этим непроходимым тупицей в кожаной куртке – только затем, чтобы потом, хохотнув, бросить его, уже распаленного страстью, возбужденного, справляться со своей проблемой самостоятельно. Такие мысли возникали у Дениз сами собой, ей не приходилось никак стимулировать свою фантазию, чтобы яркие картинки сменяли друг друга в строгой последовательности, всегда приводя к одному и тому же финалу: женщина-победительница смеется над мужчиной, беспомощным в своей похоти.<br/>Сегодня канал, транслирующий «Приглашение к любви», устроил «марафон»: все серии за неделю в один вечер – для женщин, которые, бедняжки, пропустили свою любимую «мыльную оперу», потому что в этом жестоком мире равноправия полов вынуждены были работать допоздна вместо того, чтобы мирно хранить домашний очаг. Дениз отпила кисловатого кофе и переключила канал, чтобы посмотреть что-нибудь, пока сериал прервался рекламой. Было уже немного за полночь, и Дениз совсем не удивилась, наткнувшись на эротическое шоу. Она оплатила полный пакет услуг кабельного телевидения на год вперед: это было финансово необременительно и крайне познавательно – разумеется, когда появлялось свободное время.<br/>На экране молодой человек, полуодетый, сидящий на кровати, скрестив руки и лодыжки в классическом защитном жесте, сказал кому-то спрятавшемуся за ширмой для переодевания:<br/>– Может быть, нам не стоит, я не…<br/>Из-за расписанной пальмами ширмы вылетели белые кружевные трусики, и сомневающийся молодой человек покраснел.<br/>После «Приглашения к любви» такая игра тянула на «Оскар». Подогнув ноги, Дениз поудобнее устроилась на диване, одну руку зажав между коленями, а второй постукивая по подлокотнику. Она ожидала своего любимого сценария с нелепым мужчиной и женщиной, доминирующей «снизу», и потому ответная реплика прячущейся за ширмой дамы оказалась для Дениз полной неожиданностью:<br/>– Еще как стоит! – раздался густой баритон, и его обладатель – плечистый мужик с изрядно волосатой грудью – вышел на свет. Его красная помада не очень-то гармонировала с густой черной бородой и кокетливыми чулками сеточкой.<br/>Кроме помады, чулок и бороды, на мужчине ничего не было. Дениз даже моргнула. В общем говоря, она не нанималась следить за соблюдением норм нравственности в вопросах, лежащих вне сферы употребления и продажи наркотиков, но появление на экране небритого мужчины в подвязках – собирающегося заняться сексом с другим мужчиной – даже во «взрослое» время ее несколько… удивило.<br/>Между тем мужик, откровенно виляя бедрами, прошел к кровати и положил руки на плечи потенциального любовника. Камера сменила ракурс, показывая вид сбоку: парень поднял голову (его кадык выразительно двинулся вверх-вниз, когда он сглотнул слюну) и тут же снова потупился. Мужчина поймал его за подбородок и почти что ткнул лицом себе в голый пах:<br/>– Возьми-ка его в рот, детка.<br/>Ничего себе прелюдия, подумала Дениз, поморщившись, и снова отпила кофе – уже давно остывшего.<br/>Юноша не очень уверенно обхватил губами полувозбужденный член и, комично причмокнув, попытался вобрать его в рот полностью.<br/>И тут же, конечно, закашлялся.<br/>– Не торопись, – посоветовал бородач, ухмыляясь. Он очень старательно демонстрировал, как наслаждается процессом. – Поиграй с ним язычком. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я наказал тебя?<br/>Дениз решила, что больше всего это похоже на инструктаж для геев-девственников – наверное, чем-то подобным это видео и являлось, по большому счету.<br/>Мужчина поймал руку партнера и положил ее себе на волосатые яйца – оператор, душка, взял эту деталь крупным планом. Дениз представила себе, как сжимает в руке чью-то мохнатую мошонку – и выпитый кофе отчетливо попросился обратно. Юноша на экране тщательно и совершенно не эротично вылизывал полностью вставший член – крепко зажмурившись, со всей старательностью новичка. Оператор, похоже, увлекся действием, осветители поработали на совесть, и потому можно было очень подробно рассмотреть и расположение бугрящихся под кожей пениса вен, и капельку пота стекающую по левому виску неофита в мире однополой любви.<br/>– Да-а… – жеманно простонал мужчина, запуская руку в волосы любовника. – Да, детка, ты супер.<br/>Да прямо-таки, подумал Деннис – уже именно Деннис, – и сам удивился неподдельной иронии в своем внутреннем голосе. Сосали ему и получше, с большим чувством. Однажды у него был служебный роман с агентом ФБР по фамилии Скалли – вот та делала минет так, что можно было увидать Петра у ворот рая. А уж что она вытворяла в позе наездницы…<br/>Агент Деннис Брайсон почувствовал, что у него встает, и поспешно вытащил руку, сунутую между колен вначале просмотра. Виной возбуждению были вовсе не жаркие стоны из динамиков телевизора, потому Брайсон сосредоточился на картинке: на экране бородатый мужик уже встал на четвереньки, а его партнер неуверенно попытался пристроиться сзади, одной рукой придерживая мужчину за бедра, а второй пытаясь направить свой член между его ягодиц. Ягодицы, естественно, оказались волосатые.<br/>Похоже было, что молодой человек уже вошел во вкус, и теперь так и рвался попробовать неизведанное.<br/>– Ну что ты возишься? – в голосе томного любителя чулок послышались неожиданные усталость и раздражение – слишком искренние, чтобы соответствовать сценарию. Похоже, у затраханного жизнью и партнерами по съемкам актера это была не первая за сегодня смена. Он вывернул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит сзади, и в черной бороде и черном пухе на заднице бедняги Брайсону почудилась некая унылая, совершенно асексуальная гармония.<br/>Эрекцию как рукой сняло.<br/>Дениз переключила канал и улыбнулась заставке «Приглашения к любви», как четырем килограммам героина в сумке туриста, пересекающего мексиканскую границу. Блондинка – главная героиня, трагически крича о своей разбитой любви, вырывалась из рук толстого хлюпика, а мачо в кожаной куртке, дебильно улыбаясь, следил за происходящим из-за шторы. Дениз хихикнула и с удовольствием представила себе, как круто бы обломала обоих, будь она на месте этой дуры.<br/>Сегодня Дениз получила бесспорное доказательство того, что ее мужская личность совершенно не заинтересована в том, в чем ее подозревают окружающие – это было не хорошо и не плохо, просто забавно, ведь женская личность Дениз, похоже, не была заинтересована в сексе вообще, всем видам эротики предпочитая такую, которая останавливается на рейтинге PG-13 Киноакадемии, не превращаясь в порнографию. Таким образом, просмотр третьесортного сериала приобретал целых два высших смысла: проработку моделей поведения, которые могут пригодиться в полевой работе, и расстановку приоритетов в вопросах гендерной и сексуальной идентичности.<br/>Успокоив себя таким образом, Дениз выключила телевизор и отправилась в спальню: в конце концов, ни к чему так засиживаться. Утром шеф назначил планерку по новой операции – изъятию огромной партии кокаина, идущей через канадскую границу близ Сиэтла.<br/>Любить и трахать можно кого угодно, весело подумала Дениз, сбрасывая халат и тапочки, снимая парик и забираясь под одеяло, но употреблять наркотики, а тем более продавать их несовершеннолетним – плохо, и я, злой дядя в юбке, вас, детки, за это накажу. Всех до единого.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>